Trap Of Love
by Fallen-Reaper-Scythe
Summary: Summary: Sakura is a lead singer of the band Fire Blossoms. Along with Ino, TenTen and Hinata. Her and her boyfriend, Sasuke, have been having a falling out lately and since she is bad at breakups, she sings this song to him. I got the inspiration of the Hex Girls ft. Crush on Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated (cartoon, not movie) The characters may be a tad OCC but that's what AU's


_**Trap Of Love: by cherry-blossom-child98**_

Text

 _Lyrics_

"Dialog"

 _Thought_

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back with a Naruto AU (or attempt at one) Non-Massacre.

Summary: Sakura is a lead singer of the band Fire Blossoms. Along with Ino, TenTen and Hinata. Her and her boyfriend, Sasuke, have been having a falling out lately and since she is bad at breakups, she sings this song to him. I got the inspiration of the Hex Girls ft. Crush on Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated (cartoon, not movie) The characters may be a tad OCC but that's what AU's are for! Anyway, enjoy! Also, for clarification, the characters are; Naruto (as Velma xD), Sasuke (as Fred) and Sakura (as Daphne).

P.S: I have nothing against the SasuSaku ship, I have sailed it for years! I thought this song would fit them perfectly.

Sakura took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself as she began fidgeting with her costume. _I wonder if he even showed up..._ The said cherry blossom-named girl peeked out from behind the curtain, glancing for the familiar faces of her spiky-blonde haired best friend and her raven haired boyfriend.

Noticing them near the middle area in front of the stage, she took another deep breath. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, smiled sweetly to her.

"It'll be fine, Sakura-chan. Just think that we are just performing another song and it'll go great."

Sakura nodded and gave a half sad smile. Her and Sasuke have been dating for over 2 years and have had several falling outs in which the Uchiha goes and gets drunk in order to cope. She couldn't take anymore drunken nights with him nor his playboy attitude against other girls.

"Yeah, you're right, Hinata. I'll be fine..." the pinkette said sadly, faking a smile.

Ino, the woman in the dark purple shirt and cut jean pants walked over and gave her a reassuring hug and pat on the back.

"He brought it on himself Sakura, no use blaming yourself for it, right?" TenTen spoke up while plugging her keyboard into the amplifier. "You trusted him and yet he betrayed it. There isn't much reason to stay miserable with the situation when you can be happier with someone who deserves you." After placing her instrument down on the chair gently, she also went over to the singer and gave her a hug as well.

Sakura hugged both the girls back tightly, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen and Hinata Hyuuga all have known each other since their middle school years. They had her back and supported her with whatever their best friend done. She truly loved the three of them. After releasing the blonde girl and brunette, she slapped her cheeks a couple times to get into focus while the girls grabbed their instruments.

Hinata was on guitar, Ino was on the drums in the back and TenTen was on keyboard while Sakura was the lead singer (not her choice, they overheard her singing at school one day)

The maroon curtain began to rise as the crowd started cheering loudly, including Naruto, to no surprise. Sakura had her costume's hood on her head as she walked to the microphone as the music began playing through the speakers of the arena.

Taking her hood off, she began singing the lyrics, starring out into the audience.

 _Your unfeeling heart- imprisons me._

 _Careless eyes- too blind to see._

 _Empty words- an iron cage._

 _Broken heart- bleeding rage._

 _(Can't wait for you and me. It's time I break free.)_

 _Trap of Love,_

 _Snared by desire._

 _Trap of Love,_

 _Burned by your fire._

 _Trap of Love,_

 _Snared by desire._

 _Beware the Trap of Love._

After the first verse and chorus were finished and while Sakura was taking a quick breath in order to begin the next verse and chorus. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, whom had a semi-shocked expression on his face. The blonde leaned over to where the Uchiha could hear him a bit and asked. "How do you like the new song?" Then the pinkette resumed singing.

 _Let me be- it's time we part._

 _Set me free- uncage my heart._

 _(Can't wait for you and me. It's time for you to see.)_

 _Trap of Love,_

 _Snared by desire._

 _Trap of Love,_

 _Burned by your fire._

 _Trap of Love,_

 _Snared by desire._

 _Beware the Trap of Love._

As the song ended, the girl put the hood back on her head then walked away while the curtain fell and the crowd was cheering at the top of their lungs, well almost everyone was cheering.

Sasuke was petrified into looking at the stage as she left, he glanced down then to the blonde goof and spoke sadly. "I...I think I understand."


End file.
